Brooklyn A Potter Turned Lupin
by spazzykinns
Summary: Brooklyn grew up miles and miles away from where her past is, but she doesnt know that. so what happens when a strange man comes to her and gives her some news that will change her whole lief.


My whole life I have known that a part of me was missing, but I never knew exactly what it was until a few days ago. I have lived in an orphanage for the past fifteen years of my life, only knowing my parents from a picture that was next to me when I was left at the doorstep. This place has its ups and downs. One of the down falls is that the people who run the place get to go through any piece of mail you get first since no one here ever gets mail; they get worried when someone does and think it is some rapist or something. One of the up's is the fact that the school they have connected to it has amazing teachers for both regular classes and musical classes, both of which I love. I have always known that there was something different about me as well though. I don't have many friends here since there is something odd about me and because of my appearance. I have auburn colored hair and dress like a mix between scene and rock star I guess you could say. My style is unique but I always look cute, to me at least and I never care what people say about me so it's all good. I mostly just sit in my room when I am not in class and I do my homework or practice the many instruments that I play and my singing and dancing since they offer a dance class and I just enjoy singing.

In all the years I lived here I had never once been visited by anyone except for the people looking to adopt but I was always a little trouble maker so no one ever adopted me and now that I am turning fifteen years old, no one wants to adopt me. Anyway, my whole entire life was turned upside down three days ago when I got my very first visitor.

"Brooklyn Potter you have a visitor." Ms. Chance said to me as she walked into my room waiting for me. I never did understand why they told us what our last name is, it just makes us want to find out birth parents more and that isn't possible for most of us. I turned my music off and slipped on my purple converse as I followed her out of my room and to the loft downstairs where all the visitors wait. My mind was jumbling with millions of questions as to who my visitor was and why they are coming now all of a sudden. We turned the corner into the loft and I saw a man who looked like he was about in his mid forties but I could tell that he wasn't really that old.

"Mr. Lupin would you like me to leave you and Miss. Potter alone to talk?" Ms. Chance asked him as I stood there awkwardly.

"Yes that would be wonderful." He said to her. I was caught off guard by his British accent. She nodded before turning around and walking out of the room but not before she shut the door. "Would you like to sit down?" he asked me trying to break the silence. I gave a slight nod as I sat down in the arm chair across from the loveseat couch that he was sitting on. "Brooklyn, my name is Remus Lupin and I have some serious matters to discuss with you." I looked at him waiting for him to continue before I realized that he was waiting for me to talk.

"What kind of issues?" I asked him curiosity dripping through my voice.

"Well first off, I knew your parents since we were all eleven years old, so when you were born, they appointed me your godfather. Second off, you are a witch." He told me, my eyes got wider and wider with every word he said to me.

"You're kidding me right? I'm a…..witch?"

"Yes, I was actually quite surprised when I found out that you didn't know already. Dumbledore said he sent you a letter for the past four years but you never responded and when I heard he was going to come and check up on you I insisted that I come instead." I gapped at him in shock.

"Well I didn't get the letters because of Ms. Chance, who goes through all of our mail, she must have read it and thought it was a joke and threw them away every year. Why didn't you want to see me before now? Why now all of a sudden?" I asked him, anger started leaking through my words.

"Brooklyn, you don't understand. I tried to find you ever since I heard that Dumbledore put you into an orphanage. I looked at every orphanage in England and the countries around it, but I never once expected him to put you in one all the way here in California. And when I couldn't find you at any of the ones over there, I tried to get Dumbledore to tell me where he took you but he wouldn't tell me anything. "He said to me with a sad look on his face. My anger went down a bit but I was still mad at the whole situation.

"You didn't answer my other question." I said to him with a bit of annoyance.

"Oh yes right. Well. There is a big war that is about to happen and we need your help, we can't defeat it without you." I looked at him in shock waiting for him to say something more, but when he didn't I figured I should say something.

"So uh, how am I going to do that if I don't know how to use….magic?"

"Simple, I will be adopting you and you will be going to Hogwarts."


End file.
